My Inner Crystal Cox
This is the fifth episode of Survivor: Gennargentu Challenges Immunity Challenge: Log Jam The castaways would compete in a head-to-head logrolling contest in a single-elimination tournament. The final round would have three castaways rolling the log at the same time, with the last person standing winning individual immunity and the opportunity to give individual immunity to one member of the opposing tribe. Winner: Evan Ornelas (Gives Immunity To Gerard Moore) Story Night 11 Sassari returns from their third Tribal Council in a row. Joan says they need to win the next challenge if they want to enter the merge with numbers. Jessy, however, begins to think about what she wants to do at the next Tribal. She comes to the conclusion that Emma may need to go. Day 12 Morning at the Cagliari camp starts off on a bad foot. While everyone wakes up and begins morning chores, DJ complains about the condition of the shelter. His complaining gets on his tribemates nerves before Jamie tells DJ to shut up. DJ brushes Jamie off and goes back to sleep. The tribe agrees DJ is still the next to go. However, Chantel walks off with Aivars and tells him she wishes to quit. When asked why, she says she can't stand the conditions of the game and wants to go home. Aivars, however, is able to convince Chantel to stay in the game, saying her being here is making her family proud and it will show that she is strong. At Sassari, Jessy pitches her idea of taking out Emma to Natalie. Jessy says that they can control Andreas but Emma is dangerous, citing her wanting to keep Claudia over Andreas. Natalie loves the idea, but says they can only go through with it if the others are good with the plan. Jessy agrees and the two walk back to camp. At the shelter, Andreas talks and talks nonstop, which begins to annoy the tribe. Gerard, wanting to get away from Andreas, asks Noah if he wants to go fishing. Noah agrees and the two go out onto the water. While fishing, Gerard shares his concern that the girls have the idol. Noah says he has been noticing Jessy has had a subtle limp the past few days but never saw her get hurt. The two deduce Jessy has the idol and think about blindsiding her. At Cagliari, DJ tells the tribe that he will be going out to get treemail. He uses this time to search for the idol once again but comes up empty handed. He then gets treemail and reads it out loud to the tribe. The treemail reveals that two people will win immunity and both tribes will go to Tribal. The two tribes meet Jeff for their next challenge. After taking the idol away from Cagliari, Jeff tells everyone both tribes will go to Tribal and vote someone out. Since the tribes are uneven 9-7, the first round is between Evan and Yannick. The two manage to stay on their log for a good portion of the round, but Evan manages to stop the log, causing Yannick to fall into the water. The second round is between Rhi and Jessy. Jessy manages to get the upper hand early in the challenge and knocks Rhi in the water. Up next is Aivars and Noah. The two run on the log at the same pace but fall into the water at the same time, causing neither of them to advance. The challenge continues until the last four in the challenge are Evan, Jessy, DJ, and Emma. Jeff states that the last standing will win immunity and reward someone from the other tribe with the immunity necklace. Jeff begins the challenge and everyone stands still, waiting for the others to move. Evan takes this chance to start running on the log, causing Jessy to fall on her butt on the log and slide down into the water. Emma soon falls into the water, leaving Evan and DJ. Evan and DJ go at each other for a few minutes before Evan starts running the other way on the log, confusing DJ and making him fall into the water. Jeff puts the necklace around Evan's neck and asks him to give immunity to someone on the Sassari tribe. Without hesitation, Evan chooses Gerard to have immunity. The Sassari tribe returns to camp and Gerard hangs the immunity necklace on the shelter. Jessy and Joan then walk to the well alone to talk about Tribal. Joan asks if they are sticking with the plan and voting out Andreas. Jessy says that they might try and vote out Emma. When asked why, Jessy says Emma is a wildcard and Andreas is easier to control. Joan immediately shuts down the idea, saying they need to keep their alliance together. Jessy begins to regret telling Joan her plan. At Cagliari, DJ leaves the tribe to go to the well. While he's gone, the tribe unanimously agrees to vote out DJ at their next Tribal. DJ soon comes back to camp and approaches Jamie, Rhi, and Ally. He suggests taking out Chantel due to her willingness to quit and it would be an easy vote off. The girls consider DJ's plea. Aivars and Yannick talk about DJ's plea and also consider it. However, Aivars says he still wants DJ out over Chantel because he can control Chantel while DJ is a wildcard and an annoyance. At Sassari, Joan tells Emma his conversation with Jessy. Emma begins to panic but Joan calms her down. Joan tells her Jessy might now go through with it, knowing he would tell her and it could ruin her game. Just then, Andreas comes up and asks the others to vote Noah, saying he is a social threat. At Cagliari's Tribal, DJ blasts Chantel for wanting to quit the game. Chantel admits to wanting to leave but Aivars talked her out of it days ago and is ready to stay in the game and win. DJ says Chantel is lying and will quit in just a few days. The tribe berates DJ for his treatment of Chantel and tell him it doesn't help his case to stay. The tribe is then called to vote. Despite throwing Chantel under the bus, DJ is voted out 8-1. Cagliari is then dismissed to bring in Sassari. At Sassari's Tribal, Gerard voices his confusion to why Evan gave him immunity but isn't gonna complain. Emma states she knows her life is on the line because her allies don't trust her. Andreas then says he's gonna vote someone who he believes is the most social and can win the game. The tribe is then called to vote. Despite Emma's worries, she is spared as the tribe votes out Andreas 6-1. Tribal Council 1 Voting Confessionals Final Words Tribal Council 2 Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * Evan and Sareya are in trouble on Cagliari * Ally berates Chantel * Emma and Joan grow closer Author's Notes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Survivor: Gennargentu